


I'd Rather Drink Muddy Water

by FromEarpToHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromEarpToHaught/pseuds/FromEarpToHaught
Summary: Wayhaught Week/ "Coffee, Tea, or me?"“Coffee?” Nicole pretended to think with interest.“Tea.” Waverly ran her tongue across her own bottom lip, her eyes dropping to Nicole’s mouth before she gazed back up.“Or?”“Or what?”
Relationships: Nicole Haught And Waverly Earp, WayHaught
Kudos: 80





	I'd Rather Drink Muddy Water

Dust swirled through the old darken tavern of Shorty’s Saloon. The light flickering from outside hardly brought the space to life as the tiny brunette did her best to dust off the counters. The establishment had been closed for quite some time and Waverly was determined to get it back into working order. A sneeze echoed behind the woman as she turned on her heels to find a shadow standing amongst the dust.

“Waves…” Another cough followed as the woman, shrouded in cloudy like soot pushed her way blindly through the space. “You’ve been busy.”

“Yeah.”

“Need any help?” Just as the woman halted her movements, her cop uniform coming into full display, the brunette gave a soft smile. “Maybe we should find the light switch.” It was Nicole, her girlfriend of just a year, standing all spiffy and cute in her getup.

“I tried. I’m guessing the fuses are dead.”

“How about I go and check it out and after we get this place into tip top shape, you treat me to a drink?” Although her face held but a smidge of light, the two women could see the other well enough.

“Deal.”

Minutes ticked by as the dusting was completed. An old mop bucket with fresh water and cleaning materials were tossed into a pail as the artificial lights flickered on above. The brunette let out a squeal, her real process with the state of the place letting her know she was nearly done. Nicole pressed her way up the steps, her cop jacket tucked under her left arm as a smirk caressed her lips. Waverly had been wearing some jeans and a crop top, her hands covered with yellow rubber gloves. Her look had been topped off with her hair pulled into a ponytail and her face smudged with a small streak of dirt against her cheek.

“Oh baby.” Nicole sauntered over, dropping her jacket against the counter as she took Waverly’s face in her palms. “You’re such a beautiful mess.” The redhead leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead, her skin warming from the simple action.

“I have dirt on me, don’t I?” The brunette questioned as Nicole pulled back, her thumb smoothing against Waverly’s soft cheek. The smudge of dirt slowly but surely cleared up as the redhead offered a nod in agreement.

“But I still love you, messy face and all.” Nicole brought their lips together, her breath catching for a second as a giggle left her girlfriend’s lips. They embraced one another for a moment, taking in the way their hearts fluttered and minds wandered. A gentle hand slid between the two, it belonged to Waverly as she pushed against the redhead’s chest.

“Now, now Nicole, we have to get this place ready for tonight.”

“Where’s Wynonna?” The redhead glanced around. “Isn’t she supposed to be helping us with this?” Nicole grabbed a washcloth, her eyes studying the counter before she went ahead with cleaning. She worked alongside the brunette, who’s exposed abdomen became a distraction somewhere between scrubbing the counter and helping her clean the light fixtures. As Nicole held Waverly’s waist, her fingers brushing against her skin every now and again, the redhead found herself getting lost in the intoxicating feeling. God she loved her. And after a long day of work, maybe the redhead wondered about her girlfriend's willingness to help her blow off some steam. But alas, she hadn’t brought it up as they cleaned the entirety of the bar.

When the two were done, their limbs aching but chests full with accomplishment, Waverly faced the redhead. Her gentle features were graced with a peck against her nose and a soft embrace of lips against her mouth. Nicole pulled back, sweat beading across her forehead as she took note of the time. The two would have to clean themselves up before Wynonna and a few others would arrive toting booze as a celebratory gesture for the reopening of the place.

“I should probably shower.” Waverly glanced down at her outfit, even her stomach adorned the dark specks of the work they had done. “I have some clothes in my jeep. Do you mind grabbing them for me, babe?” The brunette made her way towards the steps leading to the second floor. “I made sure to clean the shower because I knew I was going to need it.” Without even receiving an answer, Waverly disappeared up the steps and out of sight. Nicole could hear her opening a door before it closed and the entire place grew quiet once more. With a sigh, the redhead made her way outside to grab not only her girlfriend’s outfit, but her own which lay in her cop car.

The running water blanketed the small upstairs room in tranquil sound. Nicole found the old frame of a bed being the only place to lay their clothes. She wondered if the brunette had a towel, her eyes searching the space for any inclination of the sort. Deep within her belly, her mind had caused a warmth there. Nicole bit her bottom lip, her dancing thoughts causing excitement. She crossed her arms, paced the hardwood floor and tried humming to herself for the few minutes the brunette had been in the shower. Once the water ceased, Waverly pulled the door open, slightly draped in a thin fabric. Her feet were bare, hitting the newly polished floor with a soft smacking sound.

“Uh.” Nicole couldn’t see the way she was gazing at the brunette, her tongue softly trailing her bottom lip, her eyes working against her girlfriend’s damp skin.

“Like what you see?” Waverly smirked, her eyebrow raising.

“Very much so.” Nicole lowly growled as the brunette blushed.

“Well I’ve just cleaned up and you seem to be very dirty yourself.” Waverly’s delicate index finger brushed against the back of her girlfriend’s hand, stroking her skin softly before she raised her finger between them. “Very dirty.”

“I can be dirty in other ways too.” Nicole gave her best dimpled smile, her eyes trying to convey what she wanted. Waverly felt the stirring within her as well, but knew she had to check the taps and the tubing before the kegs were brought in.

“Wynonna will be here any minute. Go and get ready.”

“Boo.” Nicole began to pout, grabbing her clothes before doing what was instructed of her. Time seemed to have flown by after that. Day turned into night and the bar was bustling with friends. Wynonna was leaning over the counter, her sixth glass of whiskey filled to the brim as she challenged a few people to a drinking contest. Waverly quickly dragged her hand over her sister’s glass.

“I know that I’m not supposed to cut you off, but you did tell me to make sure you were sober enough to see Dolls later on tonight.” Waverly’s eyes studied her sister’s hazy gaze. A simple smile falling from her lips as her older sister groaned.

“Fine. I should really stop opening up my big mouth.” The eldest brunette complained, storming over towards the refurbished pool table. Nicole sat at the bar, her own fingers grabbing the whiskey glass as her girlfriend raised her eyebrow to gaze at her.

“What can I get you, Nicole?” Waverly smirked, pulling the glass away from the woman’s grip. Their eyes told stories only their bodies spoke of.

“What’s on the menu?” The redhead found those familiar hazel eyes pulling her in like never before. There was something about the way Waverly wore her tied up Shorty’s top that caused Nicole to nibble on her own bottom lip.

“That depends on what you’re looking for.” Waverly giggled, her eyebrow raising.

“Okay. What are you offering?”

The brunette pushed herself up against the bar, her stomach rubbing against the counter as her elbows fell against the top. Waverly placed her chin in one hand, her other falling against Nicole’s wrist as she softly stroked her skin. “For tonight only…” a whisper left the brunette’s lips. “You have three options.”

“Just three?”

A silent nod was given as Nicole leaned in closer. “You could order the coffee.”

“Coffee?” Nicole pretended to think with interest.

“Tea.” Waverly ran her tongue across her own bottom lip, her eyes dropping to Nicole’s mouth before she gazed back up.

“Or?”

“Or what?”

“You said there were three options.” Nicole anxiously awaited the last choice, the pit of her belly warming. She could feel Waverly’s wandering hand moving up her arm, resting right under her cuffed button-up.

“Ah yes.” The brunette pretended to remember. “Coffee, tea, or me?” Waverly winked, her breath playing against Nicole’s lips. The redhead quickly closed the gap, her mouth crashing against her girlfriend’s before Wynonna yelled for them across the bar to get a room. Waverly shyly pulled back, facing her sister with a slight roll of the eyes before Nicole reached her hand over the bar. Waverly knew she would have been helped up and over the counter within a matter of seconds, but instead took her time. She pulled away, turning to walk all the way around the bar as Nicole followed her motions with her eyes before hopping off the bar stool.

In no time, the two were upstairs causing a racquet of their own. Nicole was panting heavily against Waverly’s lips, their trailing tongues finding the others in the midst of a heated battle. Neither wanted to concede and so it was a constant back and forth as the redhead’s fingers slipped between their naked bodies. Nicole wasted no time in sliding her finger into Waverly’s throbbing center, her body accepting her without much coaxing. Waverly hiked one leg up against her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her in closer as teeth met her bottom lip. They were trying to keep their moans between them, capturing the harsh pants within the other’s mouth before passing it back and forth.

Waverly began to thread her fingers into Nicole’s hair, scratching her scalp as she felt a second finger slide into her. She tossed her head back at the contact, her mouth gaping open as Nicole admired the way her girlfriend’s face began to twist and turn in pleasure. The brunette was like a canvas to the taller woman, forming and shaping herself before the woman in whatever way they both desired. Nicole could feel Waverly’s walls quickly pulsing against her hand, her grip against her neck turning into clawing nails.

“You’re almost there, huh baby?” The redhead asked against her lips as Waverly tried to form any coherent words, but decided to just tremble in the woman’s grip. Nicole curled her fingers, her thumb assisting in the stimulation of what was taking place against the brunette’s core as Waverly tried her best to keep her building moan inside of her mouth. The second she felt her lower belly pinch from all the excitement she knew her orgasm would soon follow. The brunette let her mouth fall against Nicole’s shoulder, her mouth gently sucking against the skin as Nicole’s fingers moved faster and faster within her. One second she had been trying to hold the pleasure surrounding her for as long as possible and the next she found herself cursing and shuddering in her girlfriend’s grip. Hot mouths found each other once more as the brunette gently came off of her release. Nicole pressed her forehead against the wall as Waverly leaned back against the surface.

Both women were catching their breaths, almost all of their energy was spent as Nicole slid her fingers slowly out of Waverly’s folds, wiping the wet slick against her thigh as the brunette gently gazed up at her. They were still panting, voices caught between their previous actions and the swirling thoughts of what to do next. Waverly smiled up, her mouth receiving a gentle kiss as Nicole pulled back and studied their clothes just a few feet away.

“I think we need a bath.” Nicole spoke aloud, her chin being traced by the smaller woman.

“I think you may be right.”


End file.
